Lies My Brother Told Me
by Euley
Summary: Over 11 year's ago Wesley was a succesful Royal Marine. Now, he is trying to deal with his old marine buddies, who are mysteriously being killed, and cope with his little brother who was once evil(Sequal to Lies My Friend Told Me)
1. Death

tittle: Lies My Brother Told Me

Rating: PG-13

Author: Eule

Summary: A month after Wesley had taken custody of his once evil little brother he finds out a peice of news that sends him on a journey through a past that not even his family knew about. He has to meet up with old friends and old enemies. And that peice of information was "Elizabeth Wattson is Dead"

* * *

"Well this isn't bad at all," said Wesley entering his new apartment. 

"Wow" whispered William Lukas Wyndam Pryce following behind him.

Their new two room apartment was quite luxuries, with a loft for one of the bedrooms. A large screen TV, a chandelier, a large open space living room. A hallway that leads to the kitchen. Upstairs there's another master bathroom, and thier is a luxury's bathroom downstairs. "Wes...don't you think this is a bit to much? I mean you don't have to do this all because of me I mean I could of slept just fine on the couch back at your old pla-"

"William it's fine." he said holding a box of his belongings in his arms. "Come on, we have shopping to do."

"Wes, I'm fine I-"

"Have cloths I know, but you're in the states now little brother. You have one pairs of jeans and 2 t-shirts which for the record I have no clue how the hell you did that."

"Well I-"

"Like I said you're in the states, you need some cloths."

"Wesley is you sure? I mean this is all a bit to mu-"

"William, come on lets go." he said smiling reassuringly as they left the apartment.

* * *

7 years ago, people wouldn't believe Wesley if he told them he had a daughter, a Fiancé' two little brothers, a baby sister, a slayer, a best friend, and his best friends little brother who as might as well of been his own little brother. People wouldn't believe 7 years ago Wesley was teaching English at the local high school in a small town called Pinegreen in Virginia. People wouldn't believe him if he told them the reason he had become a snob was because they all died...he acted as if he never met them. It stopped the pain, it stopped it. People wouldn't believe him if he told them that about a month ago he found out they where all alive, all of them. They wouldn't believe him if he told them his little brother William had tried to kill him, and how his slayer had released from his own spell of numbness. People wouldn't believe him if he told them after his little brother tried to kill him he went out and got legally custody over him. So Wesley didn't bother telling anyone, not even Angel or anyone really. 

"I talked to Emma the other day," said Wesley as they got into his fiery red jeep, and even if Wesley had only been a guardian for William for a month, it already smelt highly of chlorine from swimming.

"How is she?" he mumbled slightly nervously.

"She says, Wilfred-"

"How is he?" he asked talking about there other brother, whom is 25, while William is 17.

"Wilfred, Robin, Dawn, Nick and She are doing just fine at the slayer's academy. She says she's really frustrated, acting like she is a new slayer."

"Hasn't she been a slayer longer then Buffy?" asked Will.

"Yeh, 10 years. She was called when she was 7 remember?"

"She was called right after you came to Pinegreen." he mumbled.

"Yeh..." he sighed. A comfortable silence fell over the two brothers both reflecting on their own thoughts.

William forgave Wesley for what he did…now thinking about it, he forgave him a long time ago.

* * *

"Wesley?" asked William as they started to drive home from Kohl's. 

"Hmm?" he said. William grinned sincerely at that moment; his brother was really starting to act like the one he used to know. That guy who always had your back, that cheery always had a smile on his face kind of guy. As odd as it sounds saying "hmm" really reminded him that his brother is under that new exterior after all.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Wesley did something he didn't even know he was capable of. His face became stone, and cold. He squeezed the steering wheel, his knuckled going bleach white.

"Hell" he merely said and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Everyone except Wesley who had over slept staying up late last night watching a Cricket game with William was in Angel's office. Gunn sat his back against the wall arms crossed. He had heard stories about this girl...this girl who had drove both Angel and Spike to kill at a moments notice. Fred was sitting on the couch watching with fascination, and for once Lorne remained quite. Spike remained in the shadow's unseen, yet watching so carefully.

"Thanks for seeing me...I know its short notice and all but we really need your help," said Buffy Summers sitting in Angel's office.

"Of course, " he said acting cool, yet it was obvious he was on the edge.

"It's just...this...event...it's effected a lot of my girls...I mean it really has effected them. Especially her." she said gesturing to a girl who was sitting up straight good posture. Long chestnut brown hair in a braid, and her eyes where a bright green yet they had no life in them at all. If Angel couldn't hear it, he would have sworn she wasn't breathing. "I need someone with your resource's and someone who knows the city...we have to find out who killed her.

"What's the victim's name?"

No one noticed Wesley walk in, and no one noticed the girl whom Buffy had brought eye's move ever so quickly as he entered. No one noticed how thier eye's locked, and Wesley knew something was wrong. And thankfully no one noticed all the blood leave Wesley's face when Buffy just stated the victim's name.

"Elizabeth Wattson"

Eule: Please Read and Reveiw, I want it least two reveiws before I post up the next chapter. Reminder, this fic is going to be a lot more darker then the last one. It will revolve a little bit more around William. Lots of Wes/Emma fluff in next few chapters. Both dealing with Liz's death.


	2. Sorry

"Who is Elizabeth Wattson?" asked Angel sitting on his desk.

"About 3 weeks ago she woke up from a 7 year comma. She was a best friend with Robin, Faith's watcher. They seemed really close. She knew about slayers, and was really smart. She and Gile's where like meant to be." she said chuckling yet it was obvious she was upset; yet not a tear fell from her eyes. "She really helped a lot of the girls. They grew to love her like an older sister...she...just...Angel, she just really made a lot of things better. She helped all of us out a lot."

"I see..." murmured Angel. "And she-" he said pointing to the girl, whose eyes looked like an endless abyss.

"Emma Smith...a new potential. Really cocky, thinks she's better then a bunch of us. Turns out she is old friends with Dawn and Robin both. She and Liz got along really well, they were like, and they were like-"

"Sisters." finished Wesley.

"Yeh..." sighed Buffy hearing the voice. Yet turned her head slightly see Wesley for the first time in years her mouth would of dropped if she hadn't heard some stories from the others. He really had changed.

"Buffy" he nodded.

"Wesley wow your...your-"

"Cold..." whispered Emma. "So very cold.".

"She had been in a state of shock since she heard the news...Liz was murdered...we think. She went to sleep and wouldn't wake up the next morning." she handed Angel a vanilla folder. "Find out who did it, contact us so we can kill it."

"I will Buffy but...I think theirs an enemy in here you just want to create..." he whispered. Buffy stood up and slammed the table hard. "People like her don't just die!"

"Ok..." he sighed. "We'll look into it."

"Good, it's nice to now we can still trust you...at least you...not the company." as she went over to Emma and bent down. "Emma, it's time to go do you think you ca-"

"Buffy maybe it would be best if she stayed here." said Wesley. Everyone looked at him. "If something did kill Liz, then someone like Emma could be next on thier list. Bedside's we have plenty of Shrinks who can help her."

Angel looked at him as if he had two heads, and Buffy merely smiled ran over gave Wesley a quick buddy hugs.

"Thanks, now I can help the others without worrying about her." she said and left.

"Did she just hug you?" asked Angel. Yet Wesley walked over to Emma.

"Emma can you here me?"

She nodded slowly as Angel spoke once more "I mean did I get a hug?"

"You want to come with me?" she nodded once more, Angel still blabbing in the background.

"Maybe if I helped her physco slayer then she-"

"She's not physco Angel," he said rather coldly. "Just...in a lot of pain."

"Why am I guessing you have gone through something similar Percy?" said Spike for the first time stepping from the Shadow's. Yet Wesley ignored Spike's comment and Angel's continuing battering.

"I mean sure we ex's, but does that mean I don't get a hug."

"Come on," he said smiling warmly, as she took his hand. Got up robotically and followed him out of the room.

"I mean I wouldn't even exactly consider that a hug, it was more of a friendly ges-"yet his voice faded out as they left the room.

* * *

"William!" yelled Wesley as they entered his apartment. William started school next week considering it was a Friday, so he stayed at home. William ran to the balcony of the loft.

"Oh my god Emma!" he said and dashed down the stairs as Wesley helped her sit on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked going over to her side.

"Liz woke up 3 weeks ago, and died in her sleep. Buffy brought her here hopping we can help her," he said looking at her intensely and waving his arms in front of her face. He didn't get a response from William he stopped waving and turned his head towards his little brother to see the color all gone from his face. He merely stood up, like Emma would. Like a zombie and placed his head over the side of the couch so no one could see him vomit.

"What about you?" he muttered wiping the once digested food from his lips.

"What about me?" he said checking Emma's pulse.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. William didn't get a response.... what was going on with him? Could he have really changed that much that he is nothing more then a shell. That the only feelings he has are the ones that he uses to own. Could his brother be in there still? Or did he leave the moment he heard about Liz's death.

"Emma can you hear me?" he whispered to the young slayer.

"So very very cold." she murmured. William looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh my god Emma." he whispered as he fell upon the edge of the couch. "Please come back...I'm sorry, I am so sorry." he whispered. Suddenly Emma blinker, and a slightly color returned to them. And then quickly after the color came back, the ability to cry came as well.


	3. Numb

Wesley came down the stairs, a major hangover. He had drunken himself to sleep last night. He didn't feel anything...Liz's death didn't seem to affect him. What he did feel was feeling bad about not feeling. Yet he put it in the back of his head as he came down stairs to see a scene that will forever be in his mind.

The sunlight was shinning through the sky window, up high. The warm golden sun shone brightly upon their faces. Emma was lying on the couch in Will's arms. He knew they didn't have any romantic relationship, it least from what he knew. Emma lied there in a purplish bluish tank top, and had a matching colored sweater over it. Kept together by one button. Then pare of faded blue jeans. Her hair in a long braid that went down to her lower back. Black boots where on her feet. Her skin was a sort of tan, probably from being outside a lot. Her hair a chestnut brown hair, like her sister's. And he knew behind those closed eyelids where a pair of the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. Because till this day no girl had eyes like a Wattson girl did. William's hair was a sort of reddish brownish color, because of the non-stop swimming he had been doing for the last month. His skin a bit pale compared to Emma, because he never went outside. He wore a pair of slightly baggy jeans, and a loose black sweater. Socks and a pair of sandal have on his feet because he had been merely walking around the apartment. Behind his closed eyes Wesley knew there was a pair of as Elizabeth once described it "piercing Light Ocean I can see into your soul, blue." Wesley smiled ever so slightly, god he loved them both so much.

* * *

"Hey" whispered Emma as she awoke and turned slightly so she could face William. His head was propped up on his hand and he was staring down at the recently awoken Emma Wattson. 

"Hey" he replied gently.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"How can you ask me that?" he said confused. "Emma I have been so-"

"Shh" she replied placing a finger on his lips. "Don't," she said. "Just don't...please." she whispered. William looked at her with eyes that made Emma realize something. "Lukas?" she whispered.

After the accident 7 years ago, the pair got separated...when they met up when they were 14; Emma came to the conclusion that the person she had met wasn't Luke. He was so cold, he was so powerful, and he just wasn't Luke. So she called him William, yet now sitting her in his warm arms...she realized that the boy she knew back in Pinegreen was alive once more.

"Emma I, I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh.Luke...it's ok. We're together again." she said smiling slightly her eyes starting to water. They where puffy and red slightly from crying so hard, and so long last night. Luke, smiled and the pair locked eyes, for a moment...Emma could feel his breath...hear his heart beat…it was beating at the same time as hers…he was so close…so warm…so-

"Emma" yelled Wesley from the kitchen. The pair pulled away from each other their face's turning a light pink. "I'm making pancakes you want some?"."

"Ok," said Emma wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Luke were are you going?" she said, mentally she was crying out for the lost of warmth.

"I-I have to go," he said heading backwards, stumbling back.

"William-" he glanced at Emma who was frowning slightly at the name. "Luke, be careful...call me."

"Y-y-yeh ok.... I'll call when I get their big brother." he said picking up his cell phone from the small entrance table and ran out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Wesley.

"I don't know," she whispered. Wesley sighed deeply as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You were suppose to see a Shrink today...so they think you were just good friends with her?"

"Yeh..." she said, her eyes now dry.

"You don't have to go," he whispered.

"Yeh..." she looked up at him and smiled. "I was hoping I could spend all day like I used to, ya know with you? After school, when you would train me, we really wouldn't train, we would just sit their talk, play a board game or something."

"Don't," he said shaking his head.

"Don't what?"

"You're trying to ignore the pain Emma."

"But Matt I-"

"Just let it go Emma...I know you...one night isn't enough. You loved your big sister more than any other thing in this world and no one will ever come close to her on your love scale." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, bawling heavily. He put an arm on her shoulder and held her close. Yet throughout all this pain that was happening to his presence Emma, he didn't shed a tear.

* * *

**Eule: Need 2 reveiw's for this chapter before I update again.**


	4. ExRoyal Marine

"Wesley...it hurts so much..." she muttered in between sobs.

"I know Em's I know," he whispered stroking her head.

"I-I can't breath...." she sobbed her head on his chest.

"I'm right here, I'm right here."

"Just make it stop, please just make it stop...." she whispered. "Please Wesley make it stop." she cried.

"It's going to be ok Em's I promise." yet on the inside he wished he could stop the pain for her. God he wished it so bad

* * *

.

"Ok, look B-ball ain't that hard little cousin," said Charles Gunn to Nicholas Wood.

"Yeh, the ball in the hoop, just because I wasn't raised in the streets Gunn doesn't mean I don't know how to play." he said rolling his eyes and throwing the ball which missed the hoop completely.

"Bend your knee's more," said a voice. Both turned to see William Lukas Wyndam Pryce standing there.

"Luke...." whispered Nick. "Luke!" he cried a smile growing on his face as he ran over and gave his old best friend a hug. "Holy Crap! I haven't seen you in like 7 years!"

"Well technically a month."

"Not counting the time you tried to kill everyone," he said winking. Luke smiled, Nick when they where younger always made him laugh. Emma was always the outgoing one, Rj, or Nick as he is now called was the brain of every operation they did. William was the one that sort of linked them. Neither would of given each other a second glance without him. Nick was like an animal, when not in his habitat is shy and skittish. Yet when he is comfortable he is quite outgoing.

"RJ...have you seen Emma?"

"Yeh...you hear about Liz?"

"Yeh...she isn't a stone any more...she's.... losing it."

"Uuh Little cousin?" said Gunn walking over.

"Oh yeh, Gunn this is one of my best friends, he knows Emma."

"Your Charles Gunn?" asked Luke. He had heard of him from his brother. "Small world." he thought to himself.

"Yeh, look, I haven't seen my cousin in years and we sort of -" suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello...yeh.... ok.... crap ok I'm on my way." He turned to the two boys. "Look here's some money," he said taking out his wallet. "I have a major case that could totally break up the firm in half if I don't handle." he didn't seem so sure about what to take out of his wallet. "Look here, just take it." He said giving it to both of them and running out of the park. Both boys looked at each other a smile on their face

* * *

.

"I'm back!" said Luke entering the apartment.

"Wow, Luke nice place. Nice to see my cousin isn't the only one making the big cash around here."

"Yeh, Wes-" yet he stopped as he saw Emma sleeping, in Wesley's arms, both probably tired out from crying. Or it least Emma had. Luke grinned and winked at Nick as they both nodded and crept over and shook Emma gently. She fluttered open her eye's and she smiled yet Luke put a hand over her mouth and Nick put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh" whispered Nick. She nodded smiling and got off of Wesley. She went outside of the apartment closing the door quietly.

"Nick!" she cried. He, Faith, and his older brother all lived in Cleveland and they rarely saw each other. Especially in the last month. He hadn't even seen Liz because he remained in Cleveland when only Robin went to England. She was in fact supposed to go to Cleveland that weekend to see him, yet she died. She hugged him tightly.

"Look Emma we don't have a lot of time because Pryce could wake up any minute." said Nick.

"We have money," said Luke.

"Lots"

"And we're sort of 17...." said Nick grinning.

"And we decided to do something well...normal." grinned Luke.

"Great! Shopping!" said Emma linking both boys' arms, and pulled the two reluctant boys down the hall both having horrified looks upon their faces.

* * *

"Wesley...." whispered a warm voice. He turned to see Elizabeth Wattson standing there. Then he saw something else...he saw himself. "You know what it is." she whispered. He saw himself, eyes closed, in trapped within a dark crystal. He could barely even see himself.

"I can't Liz...if I do-"

"You can't stop fighting me can you?" she asked him.

"Liz it's just...I-I"

"I know, " she sighed. But she merely stepped inch's away from his face and cupped his cheek. "But sometimes the strongest thing to do, is to act weak." and with that she kissed him passionately. And pulled away, and smiled. "I love you, remember that." and with that Wesley nodded and punched the crystal's holding himself hard. Zigzags of light came from the now cracking crystal. Until suddenly it shattered, and Wesley awoke from his dream. It hurt...god it hurt so much. He ran to the bathroom and vomited and was just to shock to do anything after that.

Over the years Wesley had been through a lot of pain. He had taught himself to ignore most of it. Yet with this piece of information so painful he blocked it off completely. Totally numbing him to everything. Yet now he could feel the pain...Liz...or he creating the image of Liz must have realized it...must have made him let himself free so he could feel. And at the moment Wesley was regretting doing it.

* * *

"Sergeant!" yelled a voice. Jennifer Hooks looked up from some paper work she had to do to see one of her soldier's standing there. "It's a message, from General Word," he said standing up straight.

"Well spit it out solider!" she snapped. And he made eye contact with her, which was not part of the standards. Yet he cocked his head slightly. "He said to tell you that, Lynx is dead." The young solider watched as his sergeant's face turned white.

"You are dismissed," she mumbled. He nodded and marched out of her office. "If Lynx is dead".... she opened up her desk to show a newspaper clipping of another murder. "Lion is dead..." and then she took out one more newspaper clipping "and Janguarer is dead...then...." she took out a picture from her desk. A picture of her and 2 guys. "Then it's only a matter of time before we are." in the picture it showed her and two other guys, in formal Royal Marine uniforms yet was their graduation from like boot-camp as American's would say. She stood in the center of the two, looking much younger then she does now. The one on the right was the most handsome out of the two boys. He had hair jet black, yet it buzzed cut, and yet amazing piercing blue eyes. He had a large smile on his face. He was so young, about 18 or so. "Grizzly, Viper, and Wolf" were written on a sort of gold plate that was on the frame. "Grizzly.... Jonathan." she whispered. "Viper.... Me." she hesitated when she came to wolf. "Wolf...Matthew Pryce...Wesley Matthew Wyndam Pryce."

Wesley was an ex-British marine, and now something is out thier killing everything that he would of once considered his family.

* * *

"Ok, how do I look?" asked Luke coming from the dressing room. Emma had forced him to get some better cloths, because his brother and he had no fashion taste. He came out in "formal wear" which was a pair of black dress pance. A white oxford tops few buttons undone, and a black dress coat. Over all he looked like a young "James Bond".

"As you British would say it, "bloody dashing." grinned Emma leaning back in the chair. "Time for you to come on out Nick."

"I can't believe you are making me do this! We're not even here to by me cloths" he exclaimed. "Emma, you are so lucky I love you so much," he mumbled exciting the dressing room wearing something similar to Luke.

"You look fine, now come on we still have shopping to do." she squealed getting up.

"Don't you miss the times you thought she was a boy?" asked Nick shaking his head and going back in to the dressing room. Yet Luke's eyes were opened wide because he realized something. He didn't miss the times when he thought she was a boy because...he shook the thought from his head and went back to change.

* * *

"Jenn?" said a voice as he entered her office to see empty vodka bottle's everywhere and Jennifer taking another shoot. Jonathan Word ran to her side catching her, as she was about to fall to the ground.

"This thing...it's after out secret.... it's after what we know.... and I'd rather die then give that away," she muttered.

"It's ok Jenn you don't have to die."

"Why not?" she whispered.

"Because we are going to regroup."

"You mean-"

"Yeh, it's about time we had a reunion...let's go find Wolf." And as he was once called "Grizzly" picked Jenn or "Viper" up and took her to his car to drive her home. Not today, yet tomorrow. Tomorrow they will see their old marine buddy if he wasn't dead yet.


	5. Pain

"So when do you start school Luke?" asked Emma as the trio started walking around the large LA mall.

"Monday" he grumbled. Nick hissed threw his teeth and gave him a sympathetic look.

"That's suck Luke, I mean a new school, in LA. Public or Private?"

"Private, you know Wes, education is really important to him."

"Yeh, hey what's up with him anyways? I mean...last month when we were looking for you two...he was sort of cold. And from the way he was acting I think the way he acted was him trying to be nice ya now?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeh..." whispered Emma agreeing. "He's changed."

"We all have." whispered Luke back at her. Emma glanced up at him and locked eyes, and smiled slightly because turning away because of a loud screaming. The trio turned to see a demon, about 7 feet tall, covered in a purple slob.

"Nick," whispered Luke.

"It's a glob demon." he replied back.

"How appropriate." Luke whispered back, all three where backing away slowly.

"How do we kill it?" asked Emma, as the Glob demon seemed to be head straight towards them.

"It's made up of glob, so you can't kill it by stabbing."

"Right, and skip to the part on how we can." Emma snapped.

"Either burn it to piece's or drown It." he whispered back,

"Luke?"

"I threw away my pendant," he whispered back. For a second Emma paused and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. He gave away his pendant? Because he didn't want to hurt anyone...this really was her Lukas.

"Ok, well lets try to stall him, Nick-"

"I know I know." he sighed running in front of the demon waving his arms. "HEY BIG GLOB OF STUPID GLOOM" he shouted. He was always the bait.

Emma got behind him quietly, as Luke ushered the people out of the mall.

"YEH YOU!" he said, and the dumb monster groaned. Emma came out from behind and tackled the thing to the ground, sending it into the fountain that stood in the center of the mall. It groaned as steam came from its body.

"Oh crap." yelled Emma as he stood up his body just a skeleton now. He took off his arm bone and used it like a sword and swiped at Emma. She did a back flip and got into a fighting stance. She had been holding back for month training with the newbies. It's about time she let out some excess steam.

The skeleton of the Glob demon swiped at her again and she ducked and in one motion grabbed the end of the bone and used it to pull him over her head and she used her other hand to push his hip up so he flew over her head and crashed into a store. Yet he got up.

"Will you die already?" she yelled putting her hands on her hips. She felt someone push her to the ground. She looked up and saw Luke standing there and saw an arrow fly by right where they were standing. She looked up and saw a vampire crossbow in hand. It missed Emma and hit the ground. A green liquid fell from its tip. She glared at the vampire only to see it run away. She growled yet looked to see another demon above the boned version of the goo demon. It looked human except of it's totally jet black eyes, medieval cloths, silver hair, and ear's sticking out of its head. Bedside's that it looked like a regular Joe.

It growled at Emma, and her heart stopped. She recognized it, it be. Yet it did something odd, it threw an electric bawl at it and the charge turned the boned demon into dust, because in a blink it disappeared.

It was then that Emma realized Luke was lying on top of her. The pair looked at each other, eye's wide...heart's pounding.

"Hey guys! Did you see that?" asked Nick. They both got up, turning again a light pink.

"Yeh...." whispered Emma. "The Demon" was back.

* * *

"Like old time's eh?" asked Nick as he took a sip from his coke. After the demon incident the 3 fled the mall not wanting to deal with the officer's, and headed towards a local dinner. Emma nodded.

"So much for a normal day." she said yet she had a smile on her face as she took a sip from her chocolate milk. Luke didn't reply, he was lost in the world of his black coffee. He had been oddly quieter since the event with the demon.

"You guys saw the thing that killed it?"

"Yeh..." sighed Emma.

"It's "The Demon..."

"The thing that made your brother realize his powers we remember," sighed Nick.

10 years ago, there was "The Demon". They never found out it's real name, yet it killed hundred's of people in Pinegreen, and they fought it countless of times and kept on barely making it out alive. It went to the point where little baby Joni, and 7 year old Luke and 7 year old Emma had to come along to fight. So they could use their powers. Yet it was RJ or Nick as he is now called who saved everyone in the end. Throwing Wesley his wolf pendant allowing him at the last moment to realize his own power. all his hate and anger into a powerful ball he was able to destroy it. Yet not without nearly killing him.

"Look, it'll be fine Luke." smiled Emma sweetly placing a hand on top of his. He stopped and looked at her. "We'll fight it," she said reassuringly.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him for a second. "Why the hell are we doing this? It just keep's coming! Don't you guys realize it? I have seen darkness, I have been in it.... and don't you see?" he asked. "It will never stop, you can't beat it, you can-" yet all he got was a slap in the face from Emma.

"How dare you!" she yelled. A red handprint on Luke's face. "God what the hell is your promblem!"

"W-what?" he asked confused.

"You always take the easy way out! First giving up on what family you had left...me.... then giving up on your brother, then giving up on good.... I thought after today that maybe you have gotten stronger. That maybe you were Luke again. But I guess I was wrong, your still weak William! The bastard who is to weak and just gives up on the fight!" she said quietly yet intensely. Luke narrowed his eyes grabbed his coat dropped 3 dollars.

"I think I should leave," he said crossly. Nick whom had Emma crying on his shoulder nodded, eye's narrow.

"I think you should." and with that Luke left them.

* * *

Joni Adam's sat in her room, her knee's up to her chin. Her hair over her face, the rain pouring outside. She couldn't breath, she was adopted? Everything before she was 7 is a blank to her. Her counselor said that it was drama, she is blocking it out. Yet she wants to know, and she can't.... she had been doing her history. Like her as a baby, she was adopted...she felt so lost...so alone...who was she?

* * *

Wilfred Markus Pryce sat in his own room in England, she had turned him down. God, she had to see that stupid Angel guy. He pounded the black punching bag as the rain started to fall down outside. He was in a sort of glass house almost. So the effects of lighting and thunder were ten folded in the room. Yet he ignored it, first he lost Elizabeth...she was his best friend. He, Matt, Wren, and Liz where a sort of group. Sure he was younger them, yet at the time he was old enough to fight. God it just all hurt so much. Then he lost Buffy...ok it's not like he had her to begin with but still....

* * *

Wesley sat in the living room, the large skylight window above him. He sat on the stairs, just sitting there. It all hurt so much...he couldn't see straight...everything was just so blurry. His heart hurt.... he felt physical pain. A migraine, and an ache in his heart. He missed her so damm much; tears began to fall from his eyes like the rain above.

* * *

William Lukas Wyndam Pryce walked down the street in the pouring rain, ignoring it. Emma was right...she was 100 right. He always took the easy way out, the darkness was still inside of him...and he had no clue how to fight it.

* * *

4 Wyndam Pryce Children.... 4 place's.... 4 different types of pain. Yet one father whom was on his way to collect his children at they all sat in their own types of pain, only to increase to it.

An English flag...marines...Royal Marine's...trouble...The Demon...A wolf.... a name.... Michael Penn....Joey Milso...Ma-" yet Luke awoke from his nightmare and ran up the stairs. He had just had a vision of some sort. He had to talk to Wesley about; he had a gut feeling that it was important. Yet he stopped as he peeked through Wesley's door that was opened a crack. He was sitting up against the beige wall, knee's propped up...tears pouring from his eyes. He looked as if he really wanted to stop. He would put a hand on his mouth and stop sobbing for a second, yet then would realize he couldn't stop, and would put his head on his forehead and start to cry once more.

Luke backed off from the door because he would have to do this on his own.

* * *

Entering the local library Luke jumped on the computer. Wearing a pair of jeans held up by a belt a grey hoodie ,and ablue dodgers baseball cap on backwards, and a look of determination on his face.

"Royal Marines" he typed in "Google" the first website was ". He clicked it, clicked Land and got the Marine's. After some hacking skill's he picked up from when he was evil he then typed in "Michael Penn" and it came up.

"Michael Penn, died in battle 30 years ago, Nickname: Wolf." a rush of astonishment came over him. He typed in Joey Milso.

"Joey Milso, Alive, ex-marine, retired 20 years ago." Luke quickly copied down the address and headed out to his brother's jeep in which he "borrowed".

* * *

"Mr. Milso?" he asked knocking on the old apartment door. It opened and he saw a man go incredibly pale, as if he had seen a ghost. He stood up straight, bald, his head shiny. He did look like an ex-marine.

"Yes?" he asked, the color coming back to his face.

"Hi I-I'm Lukas Smith...I'm doing a report on Ex-Marine's, and I was wondering if I could do an interview." he said.

"Yes, well come in boy, spitch spot!" he commanded. Luke nodded entering the small apartment. Yet it was clean, not a speck of dust.

"Would you like some tea boy?" he asked in his apartment building which was a about an hour out of LA, luckily.

"Yes sir." he replied.

"Good," he replied putting the teapot on the stove.

"Yeh, Mr. Milso, did you have any nicknames?"

"Yeh, Wolf, that was Me." he said proudly. "In every generation there are nickname's given to people. Monk, short for Monkey that means the sort of class clown. "Viper" is usually given to the best looking girl with the best fighting skills."

"What does wolf mean?"

"Wolf was an honor to be given. It meant the sort of the leader, a natural born leader who took care of everyone. Like a leader of a pack."

"Did you guys ever deal with super natural things?"

"Maybe, it matters how much you know." he said starring at him up and down. Luke looked around the room and spotted something he learned from the academy.

"That's a Piloa Pot, 18'th Centaury, One of Merlin's thousand enchantment pot's." he said plainly leaning back in the chair.

"Your not really from the local High school are you?" he asked arching a brow.

"Matters how you know." he grinned repeating the old English Marine. The old man grinned.

"You got spunk kid. You remind me of someone I knew, in fact the person who got my nickname after me."

"Really who?" asked Luke remembering he awoke before he could get rest of the name.

"A guy named Matthew Pryce." he grinned standing up walking over to a bookcase which held some pictures. He picked one up and brought it over to Luke.

He saw his brother all right, yet he really didn't look like anything he knew. He was so much younger; in fact he could of passed for his twin. Yet he had a buzz-cut and wore army gear. He was sitting outside with a bunch of other people. A man who must have been his general, sergeant or whatever was standing up tall looking disapprovals at the young people yet a smile tugged at his lips. It was Milso. "Let me guess, by the way your taking this news he's the real reason your here isn't it?"

"Yeh, I think it is." said Luke still trying to get over the shock. Joseph Milso sighed as he began a story like most men do, talking about The Lies his Brother Told Him.

"Now let's see, how do you always start the stories? Oh yes umm...Once Upon a Time..."


	6. Lies My Brother Told Me

"Once Upon Time, in a land across the Atlantic Ocean, in England to be more specific I was doing roll for the new soldier's. I caught a name I hadn't heard before. You have to understand back in England I knew practically everyone. I came up to a young man; he looked very wealthy by the looks of him. Pale skin, clean face, and he looked like as if he hadn't worked a day in his life. That explained why I never heard of him, because he was one of those rich snobs. So imminently I didn't like him.

Boot camp as you American's called it begun. The first week I put him through living hell. I pushed him harder then anyone, and out of the blue I would tell him to get down and do 50 push-up's, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Then yell at him for not having finished the obstacle course in time. Yet this boy, this Matthew remained quite. At first his nickname was Maget because it's a sign of high high disapproval if your sergeant call's you Maget. Yet he never talked back, he merely kept his head held high and remained quite. For a while I wasn't even sure if he could talk.

Physically he was much weaker then most of them. Most of the people in his squad where decadents of previous soldier's. Yet he remained silent, and worked hard. I treated him like shit for another week or so, until I saw something. It was a scar, on his shoulder. It looked like a star, the points made with cigar marks, the lines made with like the edge of some kind of metal. He was coming out of the shower when I saw it. I commanded him to get dress immediately I wanted him to do some chore's I should be giving out evenly yet I always gave to him. He merely nodded and turned, and I saw the scar. It was then I knew what I needed to know.

We were in an obstacle course as you might say; he was assigned to a smaller team, consisting of a girl named Jennifer, or Viper, as was her nickname. And Jonathan Word, or Grizzly. Grizzly mean's he is the big guy, tall strong. Yet not the quickest thing in the world. He was suppose to make it to the finish line, yet he didn't he stayed behind and helped his teammate's. They acted like they were dead so he brought their bodies back to the finish line. All by himself, guy had some serious balls. I yelled at him for a second about not getting to the finish line, in a much shorter amount of time. He merely stood there it took my crap.

The weeks wore on, and he would continuously take care of his other members. Often during training with team's he would sacrificed himself to let the other live. Viper, and Grizzly started to warm up to him because of this. Soon the trio became inseparable. Those were the kind of friends that life times. Maget's nickname got changed to wolf. He was a great solider, never talked back and always fought for the greater good. He worked thrice amount the other's did. Working on his gun skills in the middle of the night. Practicing his fighting skill's when he was suppose to be relaxing. I would catch him constantly firing in the middle of the night yet not say anything. Sure it was against regulations yet in the end it came out for the better. At the end of training he was more fit and a better fighter then any of my soldier's because he worked so hard. He was a solider for a year and a half.

They were in Iraq, on a top-secret mission when it happened. Doing post Cold War stuff. An explosion, it wasn't a big one, yet if you where in the center of it when it happened it would of defiantly killed you. He died in that explosion with Grizzly and Viper. God bless their sweet souls. According to a witness Wolf pushed both of them out of the way so they were able to live. Currently I believe they are here in the states, both still part of the army.

According to legend in the camp, you can still hear him practicing his gunshot at night. "

Luke stared up at the man in it all be true.

"Are you sure?" he gulped.

"Of course...what's wrong with you boy, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Mr. Milso, I-I"

"Why did you want to know about him boy? Your to old to be his son."

"He's my brother," he said simply. A silence fell upon the two as Luke got up and left the old man to remain in silence.

* * *

"Should we tell her?" said Virginia Adam's in the living room.

"No she's to young," replied Bob Adam's.

"She's 14, and she is going to find out sooner or later."

"Virginia, how are we going to tell her that she is adopted?" replied Bob. Joni watched from the door in shock. She slipped into her room in shock.

Joni awoke on Sunday, and was going to church. She always found comfort at the church. According to her parent's before "the accident" which she at first thought was some kind of fire that burned down her house she use to love to come here. Yet now she is thinking the "accident" was the thing that killed her biological family. Yet now standing in the sunlit building she did feel comfort yet now realizing something...who ever her family was.... they lived in Pinegreen because she remembers coming here as a young child.

* * *

Wilfred awoke, in a dark metal cage of some sort.

"Wilfred Markus Wyndam Pryce" said a booming voice. He looked and saw on the outside of the bars was his real blood father.

* * *

"Wes?" said someone knocking on the door. Wesley ignored it. "Wes, it's me Lorne...I want to talk to you. Look, I have known for about a month about you and that Liz girl...." Lorne from the outside heard 3 clicks signaling he had three locks. Lorne came into the nice apartment, Wesley looked worse then the last time he saw him. Now his hair was ruffled and greasy, his eye's blood shot red, his skin extremely pale, and a 5 o'clock shadow coming on his face. He smelt of vomit and alcohol. "Wes, look I understand your going through a lot of-" yet Lorne suddenly felt himself being pushed up against the wall, by the cuff. Wesley holding him up, looking at him likes a mad man.

"Don't you dare say you understand because you don't!" he yelled. "No one does." he said letting Lorne go and turning around coldly.

"What about that Emma girl?"

"What about her? I called this morning, said she slept at Angel's pet house last night."

"She came to the firm really upset. She told us she went out for a walk, and just broke down. Yet for some reason I don't think that's true." Wesley remained quite. "Where's your brother William Wesley?"

"Right here" said William Lukas Wyndam Pryce from behind Lorne. "It's Luke now though, just like Wesley's real nickname is Wolf. Aren't I right? Cadet Matthew "Wolf" Pryce." he glared. Wesley looked at him with an equally cold glare.

After explaining everything that had happened Wesley looked at him with still a cold glare. Lorne sat there in shock.

"So "The Demon" is back?"

"Yeh, and I think Buffy might of been right. I did some research on the poison arrow that was shot at Emma," he said taking a vanilla folder out of his messenger leather bag. Wesley opened it and skimmed it. "It's a poison that only need a tiny needle to be injected. Kill's the victim within seconds, and the poison it self-deterrent's. Making the victim look as if it had just died." he replied coldly. He was mad at Wesley for lying to him.

"Ok, that's good but do you two know what to do after this? I know your not going to talk to Angelcake's."

"Simple Lorne, we're going back," said Wesley's grimly.

"Back where?"

"To Pinegreen." glared Luke right back at Wesley.

* * *

"Damm English you look like shit." said Gunn.

"Yes, could you please tell Angel I am going out of town for maybe a day or two. A close family friend has just passed away." he replied.

"Yeh...sure Wes." replied Gunn as Wesley headed towards the private jet's on the roof of the building. After sneaking Luke in the both boarded to see Emma and Nick already sitting there.

"You honestly did not think you were going to face this thing alone?" asked Emma causally, speaking more to Wesley then Luke, who remained quite, staring at his feet.

"Emma..." sighed Wesley as he locked eye's with his little brother briefly before turning back to her.

"There's something I have to tell you..."

They were over New Mexico when he had finished. Emma sat in the private jet in shock. Nick remained silent.

"So, what do we know?"

"Either "the demon" or someone working with "The demon" is after both Wattson girls. And my old army buddies." sighed Wesley.

"Why?"

"Don't you guy's see? It's Wesley they want!" said Nick. "These people are the people whom are the closest to you. The people who know you the best!"

"Meaning-"

"Joni..." said Wesley.

"Wilfred..." gasped Luke.

"Wren." Nick said narrowed eyed.

* * *

"Excuse me, we're looking for Wesley Wyndam Pryce?" said Jenn entering Wolferman and Hart.

"Oh Wes?" said the preppy blond. "He left about an hour ago, something about someone close to him dying. Said he'd be back in a few day's though."

"Oh thank you," she said leaving the firm and jumped into Jonathan's SUV.

"He's in Pinegreen..." she sighed.

"Let's go, I know a mage, and a short-cut," he said as he sped down the street.

* * *

"So did you honestly think you would be able to get away from me?" asked his blood father. "Do you honestly think that you could hide from me?"

"If I have to remind you it's you who gave me away."

"A simply mistake. I have been doing research, and I figured it all out. There isn't one chosen one, there is 4."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Wilfred.

"Humph, maybe a night in here will remind you son," snapped his father before leaving Wilfred by himself. For some odd reason he dozed off.

* * *

Joni went home from church and for some odd reason dozed off the minute she did.

* * *

Luke and Wesley dozed off in the jet plane on their way to Pinegreen Virginia.

Unknown to the people watching them sleep they were having the dream they had so many year's ago. The dream they all had right after they first met. The dream that explained their powers, their destiny, and their purpose.


	7. Dream

Thousand's and thousand's of years ago it happened. Man, it what happened. And Shadow, the god of guidance was in charge of watching over the slayer. Guiding her in her dreams. Yet soon dreams became irrelevant to slayer's and they ignored them. So Shadow took human form, yet being human means having children. He then made a prophecy about his family. Shadow was the first watcher.

"The fourth generation, of the fourth generation, of the fourth generation, of the 4 generation shall have powers. Powers that will either save the world of destroy it."

That was the legend that Roger Wyndam Pryce had heard. After Wesley was born he pushed him so he was prepared for his powers. When Wilfred was born, it was a mistake. Wilfred would merely distract him from his destiny, so Roger separated him. Wesley grew showing no signs of powers, and Roger keeping in touch of his younger brother found out Wilfred grew with no powers to. They kept William for a while yet he showed no signs of power's either so he was sent to his twin brother. Joni was sent to his younger sister.

When they were reunited, that is was activated their powers. Each having their own animal spirit to guide them.

Joni, the vixen, sly, beautiful, and graceful

Luke, the hawk, powerful, strong, and true

Mark the panther. Strong, silent and deadly

Matthew, the wolf, the leader, the loner at the same time.

Everything came back to them as if it were yesterday. All the memories of Pinegreen...Wesley's betrayal.

"I am going to write to your father...and tell him you are alive.... you are going to bring your siblings with you." said a voice on the other side of the phone.

"W-what? Who is this?"

"A friend"

"You sound more like an enemy."

"You are going to bring your family to the exact time or...face the consequence's." Matthew paused for a second.

"Ok...I'll meet up with father...fine...I'll bring the other's." yet unknown to him Luke was standing right behind him.

Later he would tell them he'll go alone, who ever this is mean's business. He told Liz he's real name, and left...when he got the phone call about the explosion, that's why it hurt so much. Because the explosion was the consequence...he killed his own family.

* * *

All 4 awoke with a start, all-remembering who they really are. Yet none of them acted any differently. Wilfred just stared at the ceiling like one would normally do after he awoke; Joni got up and went down stair's to eat lunch. While Wesley and Luke merely looked at each other and then went back into the comfortable silence.

* * *

Emma, Nick, Luke, and Wesley all entered Pinegreen quietly. Emma looked around in slight shock, it was all so familiar. Old Bobby and Rob were still outside on the side of the sidewalk playing checkers right outside the barbershop. Kids still played outside in the late summer streets. It was still oddly warm, yet then again it was only the first of September. 

"Dear God" whispered Nick staring out the window. Wesley pulled up to "Zoë's Diner", and everyone looked at each other and grinned.

"What can I getcha hon?" asked the girl whom everyone at the table recognized as Zoë herself.

"3 coke's, a coffee, 2 thing's of cheese fries, and two large sundae's." said Emma without looking at the menu's. "The coffee make it a black," she said smiling sweetly still remembering exactly what they would always get when coming here.

"Nothing's changed." said Nick as Zoë left.

"Yeh, nothing." sighed Luke. Wesley knew what was wrong.

"It's been over 7 year's...they must of all gotten over our death's by now." he sighed.

"Wesley we were a part of this town. This town was a part of us. You can't just get over something like that." Nick said in frustration.

"You'd be suprised how time can really change a person." said Luke staring at Wesley.

"I'm leaving," he merely said getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"For a walk." he merely said dropping a 20-dollar bill on to the table for them to pay for the food. Zoë's was cheap.

* * *

The warm air in Pinegreen Virginia, the leave's already starting to change colors. Every time he was in Pingreen he always felt like he was in a dream. Its beauty was so surreal. It was really that small town with the white picket fences, and there's rarely ever any crime. The police officer's rarely ever had any action, and when someone new came into town everyone knew about it within 24 hours. The town was a real family. Right before school start's there's a giant party at the park. They give away awards like one would in high school. 

"Town Clown"

"Most Likely to Leave Pinegreen"

"Best Couple"

"Best Christmas Light's"

And the list goe's on and on. Wesley himself 2 years running got the best award one could receive. He never made it to his 3'rd because the accident happened in June.

"Golden Citizen Award" for his constant works in the community. Plus "Best Couple" with Liz in there second year. He and Wren had even gotten "Best Bud's" award 2 years running. Nick was right about one thing. He was part of this town, and this town was a part of him. Yet all logical thought's quickly left his mind as he felt someone knock him into the ground. He looked up and saw a girl about 14 or so sitting on top of them. They both looked at each other in shock. It was Joni. She quickly scrambled up. And looked around, Wesley could tell by the way she was acting that something was going on.

"Quick run, I'll distract them," he whispered as she nodded a little bit confused and ran off down the street.

2 plump police officer's came over to him.

"Hey buddy." they said trying to catch there breath. Wesley recognized them as Ean and Pat; they haven't loosed or gained a pound. "You see a girl come running by?"

"Yeh, she doubled back, heading that way," he said pointing the way they came.

"Thank's." they said and took a big breath and started running back the way they came. Wesley merely chuckled and headed down the street knowing already where she was headed because there was only one place she could go. The park.

* * *

The Park in Pinegreen is quite large, incredibly large in fact. It least for a park. The warm color's the leaves, and the beams of light peaking around the leave's soon to fall really made Wesley feel like he was home. He came to a stop at the sort of square, in which the 4 main path's meet. To the left of it was a bench, he used to sit there on Sunday's and teach the kid's how to play the guitar. Of course there were only 2 guitar's so they all had to share. Yet Wesley would never take those Sunday's back. 

He found her, leaning against a railing that was over a pond. Long vibrant red hair that was in a ponytail and piercing soul searching blue eyes. She wore Jean's, and a lose gray zipper sweater, a white t under it. Yet he could tell she had gotten in trouble for graffiti because of the spray cans the cops had in their hands and the paint on her fingers. She was looking out over the small pond, an island in the center, which held a memorial. It uses to be a memorial for "Sergeant Pine" who created the town yet now it was different. He ignored it and went over to the railing, leaning out looking at the memorial. Never looking at his little sister.

"Why were you running?" he asked.

"I wasn't running, I was searching." she said thinking before she spoke.

"For what?"

"A family." she sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you have a great one?"

"They are not my real family...I didn't even know I was adopted until the other night. I don't even remember my real family until earlier today I-I had a dream about them."

"What did you dream about?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Him..." she said gesturing to the memorial in the center of the pond.

It was of a man sitting on a bench, a baby in his arms a little girl peeking over his shoulder, another little girl sitting next to him. An older boy who had a younger boy on his back peeking over trying to get a look at the baby. A woman and another man stood behind the bench. The woman was obviously the mother and the man holding the baby was obviously the father. The other man had another boy on his own back.

Wesley would of gasped, he knew who they all where without even looking.

The baby was Wilona, the girl peeking over the man's shoulder was Emma, and the girl sitting next to him was Joni. The older boy sitting next to him was Mark with Luke on his back. Thewoman wasLiz, the man next to her was Wren, and the boy on his back was Nick. And the man that was holding the baby that they where all crowded around was he.

"Who was he?" asked Wesley slightly nervously.

"A teacher." she stated simply.

Is that all she ever thought of him? A simply teacher? Nothing more? Yet his dreadful thought shattered as she continued.

"A teacher, a coach, a father, a guardian, a soon to be husband, a best friend, a golden citizen...but most of all...to everyone in this town...he's a hero."

"And to you?"

"He's everything." she replied.

"Plus a brother." he replied.

"Yeh" she said staring at the memorial once more.

"Why don't you go to him."

"He's dead," she stated simply.

"Just because a piece of paper, a gravestone, and a statue say he's dead doesn't mean he is."

"You think he's alive?" she asked confused.

"Yes," he replied. Joni finally looked at him confused.

"Where is he?" she said walking over to him.

"Inside of you." he merely whispered back before turning and leaving his little sister to think about things. He loved her too much to bring her into the mess that he had gotten himself into. He just loved her to damm much.

* * *

A/N: OH NO! DARN IT! hits head on keyboard I totally screwed up and posted one of the chapters to early, I must of labeled them wrong! No NO NO NO!!! The story is totally like reunined, ok maybe not reuined but the big twist or w/e is messed up! Ok, just act like you never read it ok?


	8. Scared

"How did I know I'd find you here?" said a voice from behind Wesley.

"Jennifer?" he asked turning around. She smiled weakly.

"Hey" she merely said. Wesley walked over to her calmly, yet was not so calm when he spoke.

"W-w-what are you doing here? W-what's going on? Are you ok are you hurt are you-"

"I'm fine.... it's just.... it's just so good to you again."

Wesley immediately wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "You to Viper, you to." he replied.

"Do you guy's think, that whatever is out killing all the people connected to Wesley that it won't come after us? I mean we should of been the first people right after Liz." said Emma sitting on the edge of the lake on what is called "The rocks" a pile of small boulder's that people would fish or just hang out on. She dangled her bare feet over the edge.

"I don't know," replied Nick casually.

"I just got off the phone, Wren said Wilfred went missing last night."

"Great, right when we need him the most." sighed Emma lying down on the rocks.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Willow maybe she can do a locator spell." said Nick getting up and heading towards the local payphone. Once he left Luke sat next to Emma on the rocks.

"You ok?" he asked. That made her snap totally.

"What the hell do you think? My sister is dead, my watcher had done nothing but lie to me, a demon that nearly killed all of us is out to kill everyone close to my watcher which includes everyone close to me, and someone else is trying to poison me, so oh I am no so sure how I am doing!" she screamed. Luke merely looked at her as tears came to her eyes. She stood up and put her back to him. "I'm not all right Luke...I really am not." she said placing a hand to her face. Luke merely got up and pulled her towards him and she buried her face in to his shoulder.

He smelt like Luke would, that smell that she could only smell once before. That smell you get after swimming or being at the pool and your driving home and it's dark. You put the window down. That smell of a mixture of honeysuckle's and chlorine. As odd as it sound's it was the most wonderful smell to Emma. So after a moment of so she had stopped crying yet remained in his arms. Not ever wanting to let go of him.

Wesley had spent the last hour or so catching up with Jenn. She was still his Jenn all right.

Long blond hair, silky and shinny. Bright energetic blue eye's, and even with over 12 years of age in Wesley's eyes she was still as beautiful as he had first met her. Jenn was actually his first kiss, first love, and well...first everything.

"So where have you been the last 12 years?"

"Well bedside's Pinegreen which you know about."

It was true; Jenn had visited him in his 3'rd year, right at the end. It was another reason they all "died" hating him. What had happened was actually a pure accident. She first saw him right after he opened the door she kissed him passionately. Of course after a moment he pushed her off and explained he was engaged and had a daughter. Yet he turned to find Liz standing there. She saw him enjoy that .3 second kiss with another person.

"Yeh, well what happened after the explosion?"

"Went back to England, came back to the state's, bla bla bla, I work at a large Law firm now in LA."

"Look Wolf..." she whispered as they sat in the park. She leaned in closer. "Theresa something after the entire pack...me and Jon were at a mage who was going to transport us here...the demon came.... killed Jon yet he pushed me in here so I could get you."

Wesley looked at her in shock. Jonathan? Grizzly? His best friend, Jonathan, Jenn, and he back in the day where like Willow, Buffy and Xander back in high school.

"God, Jenn...I...it's all my fault." he muttered.

"W-what?"

"This demon is after everyone important to Me.," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in the pack, Jonathan...." he then became incredibly silent. "Liz" he whispered.

"Oh my god Matt....I'm so sorry." she whispered sincerely. "I knew how much she meant to you...I saw it last time I was here...how upset you were...the way you two would look at each other and know that deep down your still madly in love." she said chuckling.

"I miss her." he said, his elbows on his knees. He wasn't looking at her yet in fact something in front of her.

"Yeh, I know." she sighed placing a hand around his and neck and placing it on his other shoulder. "I know." she sighed, as she held his hand tightly. He gave a small squeeze back.

"Do you honestly think they'll come!" yelled Wilfred's true father.

"They will."

"Don't you see? You were never loved! You would tell Matt how to raise the kids. You teased and bossed Luke around, and Joni left you because she loved Matt more. Joni the baby, Luke the scared one, and Matt the eldest pulling them together. They would of gotten along fine without you," said his father in disgust.

"LIAR!" he screamed and tried to break free of his chains yet couldn't. The whip cracked once more onto his bare skin.


	9. Pulled the Trigger

"Jenn...we have to find this thing...we think it's HQ is were it used to be."

"Where was it before?" she asked.

"In the old warehouse by the lake." he replied his eye's narrow. "The place where all the demon's go."

"Luke?" she whispered looking up at him. He was wearing glass's because a few seconds ago he was sitting and reading. He doesn't have to wear them all the time just when he reads. His baseball cap was on backwards and he was wearing a plan gray hoodie. "I'm scared," she merely mumbled. Yet as William Lukas Wnydam Pryce stood there holding his best friend, and as his heart started to race even more, he realized something, he was in love with Emma Wattson.

"Me to..." he mumbled, eye's wide and squeezed her slightly.

"Oh my god...Wolf." whispered Jenn as they hid in the bush's. They saw professional guard's there. Then Wesley saw something that made his heart stop. His younger brother, Wilfred, hand's tied behind his back, blood oozing from his body. A blindfold over his eye's, and he was struggling to be let free. Behind him were "The Demon" and the last person he'd expect to see again so soon. "The Demon" was talking casually like old friend's, with his father.

"You honestly can't expect to save him by yourself! You have all these resource's now why don't you call that Angel guy?" asked Jenn as she stood in the motel room; he and the others were staying at. He was examining different types of weapons. "You don't even have your pendant any more," she said bogglingly. "Don't do this Wolf."

"Jenn, you know I have to.... I wonder if I should bring a battle ax or a sword?" he mumbled looking at various weapons.

"Sword it's better for-ok not doing this." she sighed sitting on the bed. "I am not going to let you do this," she said.

"Jennifer...." he sighed sitting next to her on the bed. "Don't make this hard."

"Wolf, you can't do this..."

"Jenn I-.... ok...I won't do it...not yet."

"Oh thank go-" she turned and stopped because the pair had locked eyes. Jenn dived in for a kiss, which Wesley responded for a moment before pulling back.

"Jenn I-"

"Yeh...I understand." she said before taking out a gunn, aiming it at Wesley and pulling the trigger.

"Is it done?" asked a voice from the other side of the cell phone. Jenn transformed into a demon of some sort.

"Yeh, it is. Your son is dead Mr. Wyndam Pryce."

"Good, 1 down, 3 to go." he replied chuckling. The demon turned into a mulp of goop and slithered outside under the crack door.

"IDIOT!" yelled a voice as Wesley woke up to see Cordy towering over him,

"W-what? Cordy?" he asked.

"YOU IDIOT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!" she screamed.

Emma, Nick, and Luke stood over Wesley's dead body, all three of there face's unreadable.


	10. Heaven

"What do you mean "wasn't suppose to?" asked Wesley sitting up realizing he was in a bed.

"I mean, you aren't suppose to die for a while!" she lectured. "God, couldn't you see that wasn't Jenn?"

"I-I..."

"I-I-I what!" she screamed. "Now thanks to you the hole universe is unbalanced!"

"I-I-I'm Sorry???" he asked unsure if he should apologize or not.

"Look, I can only be here for a while before I return to the half plain."

"The place between heaven and earth right?"

"Bingo book-man. I am only here to tell you this..." she bit her lip as if trying to remember. "Oh screw it, here it is." she said taking out a piece of paper. He read it.

"See the future

Hear its voice

Act upon its wishes

Doubt its trick's

Open your heart

Wish

It resides in you

So believe it

Inch towards your true glory

Never give up on yourself

Yearn for more

O' Shadow

Understand what you are"

"Cordy...that doesn't make any sense."

"Look don't kill me, I'm just the messenger that has to go," she said looking at her watch. She started to fade.

"Cordy wait!" he yelled as she faded back in.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"I love you," he said sincerely. She merely looked at him before hugging him tightly.

"I love you to." and with a tear in her eye she faded away.

* * *

All 3 of the "Rugrat Gang" as they were once called, had merely backed away from the dead body and just went their own separate ways.

Emma sneaked into the high school, and entered the library. No one looked at her twice, because she just looked like a regular student. She named more then half of student's seeing the face's of her old friend's yet she did not act when seeing them.

She entered the library, went to the back, and looked at the last case, an abyss in her eyes. She merely pulled out the last tiny book, out of the corner of the case on the very top. It was so thin one could barely even see it. She pulled it, and a small opening was seen. It was a set of stairs. She walked up it like a robot, not saying a word.

The Loft was exactly that, a loft, over the gym. The Gym had a pointed roof, yet the construction worker's put a large piece of wood there so they could do some adjusting to the roof. The loft was about the size of the Gym, except for a little piece all the way to the left, which they had actually closed up. The loft was great because of the large ceiling window's that were on it. She saw the dust covered punching bag, the dust bookcase's filled with demon books, and the dust covered table, chairs, and couch.

When she and the "Rugrats" where little they'd always meet here. She walked into it more; the familiar sent filling her nose. Even after all these year's it still smelt highly of Lemon, because of all the time they would like to clean. Yet cover the ground with water, and soap and slide up and down.

No one knew of this place, except Luke, Emma, Nick, and Wesley. This was there place, this was there's.

"It hurt's doesn't it?" said a voice behind her.

"Lukas..." she sighed. She felt someone come up right behind her, his breath on his neck.

"I know what it's like now...to loose a sibling." he said robotically. She turned around and found herself inch's away from his face, her hand's on his chest.

"Don't," she cried. He looked at her with soft eyes for a second, before they turned to stone. He merely backed away and left Emma to fall onto the floor crying. She lied on the floor, sobbing, crying.

"Why?? WHY!"

* * *

Wesley looked around his surrounding's. He was in a meadow of some sort.

"W-where am I?" he said. His surrounding was so surreal. The meadow, blue sky, with puffy white cloud's. The air was warm and inventing. The ground was soft, yet dry. He looked at his clothing. He was wearing a simple white oxford; the top few button's undone. His sleeves rolled up. He then just wore a simple pair of Jean's. He heard water and looked to his left to see a some low cherry blossom tree's, shadowing over a small creek. Standing underneath one of the creeks was a person Wesley never thought he'd see again.

She stood there, wearing a long flowing white sundress. White sandals on her feet. Olive colored skin from probably being out in the sun so much. Her long chestnut brown hair, shiny and silky reaching about mid-back. Her eye's the amazing green color he had and will ever see. She was his first real love, his fiancé', his best friend, and the mother of his child.

Elizabeth Wattson.... he was in heaven.

* * *

Wilfred awoke to see another body next to him. He didn't realize who it was at first and then he gasped.

"William Luke?" he murmurs. His little brother looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"He's dead Mark.... Wesley is dead." Wilfred would of done anything to hold his little brother yet he couldn't because of his hands bound behind his back.

* * *

"Matthew" she merely murmured. He merely walked over to her.

"Elizabeth" he merely stated his face only a few niches's away from hers. He did something he hadn't done for a long time. He smiled, a half grin. He picked her up, one hand on her knees the other on her back. She wrapped her hands on his neck. Just locking eyes with him. He brought her out into the middle of the field, and stared at her cupping her cheek.

"Why do I feel like I am in a dream?" whispered Liz.

"Well if it is...don't wake me up." he replied breathlessly before kissing her passionately.

* * *

Emma awoke on the couch of the loft; flashback's flooding her mind. She could just see it; she stared at the old dusty punching bag, where she would once stand hours at time trying to make it move. It was more of a thing for Wes, and Mark then her. She used to call it "Big Ben" referring to that giant clock tower in London, where Wes said he was from. Looking back that's all he said about his past.

"Emma you have been up here for an hour punching the bag?" asked Matthew Pryce entering the loft after his emergency conference meeting he had to attend to downstairs'. The little 10 year old looked very frustrated.

"It won't budge Pryce!" she yelled. And then she pouted, and showed him her hands. Matthew gasped as he knelt down.

"Oh Emma..." he whispered as he looked at her currently bleed knuckle's.

"I didn't mean to get blood on the bag." she said showing him the bag, little tiny blood marks could be seen. Matthew Pryce merely held her so tightly; a small sob could be heard coming from him. Till this day, Emma had no clue why he had acted that way. Sure her sister would of been upset, yet he had broken down. She made a mental note to ask him-yet she stopped and realized something. The slayer would never find out, because he was dead. Suddenly everything went black for Emma Elizabeth Wattson.


	11. Know Me

"Matt?" she said in between sweet kisses.

"Hmm?" he replied. She pulled from his kisses yet remained in his arms.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

"Of course," he replied looking at her confused because she didn't know that already.

"Ok, good." she said leaving his embrace.

"Good?" he asked arching a brow.

"Yeh, I was just wondering." she said shrugging and turning her back to him. He grinned; they had played this game before.

"Just wondering?" he said casually.

"Yeh, you know, I was curious that's all," she said smiling as she continued to walk towards to the creek casually. She turned around and placed her hands behind her back. The wind ruffled her sundress slightly.

"Really, well you know I'm curious to." he grinned walking over to her, yet he acted as casual as possible.

"Really, about what?" she said coyly already knowing what's coming. He merely grinned as he attacked her. Tickling her side's making them both fall to the ground laughing hysterically. This really was heaven.

Emma awoke in a cage that was the first thing she noticed. She also noticed someone saying her name repeatedly.

"Emma!" cried the voice. She opened up her eyes slightly and saw Luke in the cage next to her. He was beaten and battered, blood dripped from his body. Next to him was an unconscious Wilfred Markus Wyndam Pryce.

"Luke!" she whispered struggling to get up. The cage they where in was basically a giant cage with a row of metal bars in the center separating the two.

"Emma, are you ok?" he said breathing heavily. It was obvious that these injuries where new.

"I'm fine but your-"

"I'm fine, listen to me. "The Demon" is going to come to you and torched you and asks you where Wes is. Don't tell him that he is dead, because he won't believe you.... I think father knows he's dead, yet that sick bastard enjoys watching us get tortured," he replied nothing but rage in his voice. He squeezed one of the bar's tightly, all the blood rushed to his hand, and Emma merely looked at him. His eyes were casted on the floor. "He will pay for what he did. I will make him pay."

Emma merely looked at him and placed her hand on top oh his. His grip on the bar loosened as he stared at her green eyes. She looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"No you won't Luke...I know you.... your a good man." and with that she used her other hand to cup his cheek. It was slightly difficult because of the bars yet she did it. "And I know you're not a murderer." He looked at her with soft eyes. She could feel his pulse, and could feel his heart rate start to speed up just like hers was.

Yet a moan could be heard from Wilfred, he was starting to wake up. Luke merely just looked at his brother and looked back up at Emma, this time his eyes were stone.

"Maybe you don't know me all that well." he replied and snatched his hand off the bar and left Emma's touch.

* * *

"Matt?" asked Liz in a sort of dreamy state as they both sat under the cherry blossom tree by the small shiny creek. 

"Hmm?" he murmured, as she laid her head on his chest. Taking her tiny hand she started making circle's in his callused palm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?" he asked looking down at her with eye's that she had grown to love oh so long ago.

"Because I am just worried that's all," she replied still looking up at him.

"About what love?" he replied.

"You"

"Liz..." he said in a desperate tone. If it was any one else he would of said it in a warning tone, yet he loved her too much.

"Matthew, I know you.... and I know...you really don't want to be here."

"Liz I-"

"Shh let me finish." she replied placing a tiny finger on his lips. He merely looked at her confused. "You can't stay here Matt, as much as I want you to." she sighed heavily. "You can't, your time isn't up yet."

"Eliza-"

"Bedside's...they need you..."

"But so do-"

"I know...but sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to do what's right." she said tears coming to her eye's.

"Liz I don't understand-"

"I love you so much." she merely replied before kissing him passionately. Wesley kissed her back, yet when she pulled back he saw nothing but pain in her eyes. "You have to go now."

"But Liz I-"

"Shh Matt." she said before kissing him one more time. She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "She's alive Matthew...Wilona...our baby girl is alive." She pulled back and then she started to fade, as did the heaven Wesley was in.

* * *

**Next Time on "Lies My Brother Told Me"**

_Everything is explained shows a white wolf with grand white angel wings "Shadow" it speaks.All the answersWesley had been seeking are finally founded. Like,for example, what really is his destiny? Then Wesley must make a choice that can effect everyone. Wesley must choose between his friends in LA, his blood family on earth, or the love of his life in heaven. _


	12. Shadow

Everything faded into nothingness, and then faded back into something, yet Wesley would of preferred the nothingness. It was a graveyard; clouds loomed overhead, yet no rain fell. Lighting stuck, and Wesley looked around still confused. Yet sitting on top of one of the headstones was a Wolf. Except this one was totally white, unlike his wolf, which was jet black.

"Shadow" the wolf merely, said.

"Why do people call me that?"

The white wolf took a giant breath and began a story that explained everything.

"You know the story of Shadow, of how the first slayer was guided in her dreams by a god. Yet soon the slayers stopped obeying their dreams so he became human. And like human's he fell in love and had a child. He told of a prophecy, of how his blood will remain settling, and his own child bare no gifts. Not until the fourth generation of the fourth generation of the fourth generation of the fourth generation is born. They shall bare his powers, and it is they who shall decide to either save the world of destroy it.

Now 4 children where born...unknown to their families it was all of them that would possess the powers, not just one. Their powers were activated when they were again all together. Then they where chosen, which animal spirit should they get. You being the eldest, and being who you are got the wolf, Shadow's own spirit."

"What do you mean spirit?"

"Since the begging of time every champion, hero, or chosen one and such has had their own spirit. A mystical thing that guide's them with them knowing it or not. Very rarely do these spirits take physical form yet they do. Shadow's friends from up high when he became man, gave his spirit physical form."

"So Shadow, my shadow, my wolf-"

"Was your spirit? Wasn't it he who gave all of you your pendants?"

"What are those pendants?"

"The Pendant's are like keys that help you unlock the power inside of you." the she wolf merely replied.

"None of us have our pendants anymore except Wilfred, yet if he was captured there is no doubt that his pendant was taken from him."

"The pendants were merely key's. Of course the easiest way to enter a locked house is using a key, yet it isn't the only way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wesley confused.

"Have you learned nothing Shadow?" she snapped.

"It's not that I haven't learned anything." he replied using his words carefully. "It's just I don't understand it."

The she-wolf merely sighed sitting on top of the gravestone.

"Very well, Shadow." she merely replied. "I believe this is one you must see for yourself." she gracefully jumped down from gravestone, reviling white angel like wings that perched on her back.

The she-wolf led him into a run down building of some sort. It's ceiling was crumbling, and it had a wide row that led up to some altar of some kind. On the altar was a large wide round bowl.

"Look into this Shadow." the she-wolf said gently. He did expecting some kind of flash of light and all the answer's, yet all he saw was his own reflection.

"It's just my reflection." he sighed.

"Everything that has happened up to this point has happened for a reason."

"Everything?" he asked arching a brow. He looked into the bowl and saw his father, hitting little him. It was like watching a movie.

"Your father being abusive," then the image changed to him being 18 and running away, "going into the military." the she wolf spoke, "the explosion that made you "dead". When in fact what you did was run away, sick of being in the military." Wesley looked into the bowl and saw his past life as a solider, the explosion in Iraq.

"Traveling the world, picking up certain talents that seem useless at the time will eventually make up who you are." showed him with a guitar, showed him with a sword, showed him meditating in some kind of shrine. "Going to the states, and running low on gas, and just making it to Pinegreen."

"Liz?" he asked looking up.

"Your meeting was destiny, yet your feelings for each other where not."

"Typical." he muttered under his breath.

"Elizabeth Wattson, is what we call "an inhuman."

"An inhuman?" asked Wesley arching a brow.

"Every once and a while, a human is born with a pure of heart. It is their destiny to guide those who need it. Liz is one of these, and her charge was her sister and you. Yet you human's some times call them "Angels"

"Did she know about this?" he asked looking around not really believing what he is hearing.

"No, and she is a rare type of inhuman as well. Considering her charge's where special we gave her powers." The bowl showed Liz moving something telepathically.

"What is my destiny?"

"Simple to either save the world or des-"

"I know that, but when? And what do you mean save or destroy?"

"Those are simple question I cannot answer," said the wolf looking down at the ground.

"I don't understand any of this, I mean why did Will turn evil? Why did you let that happen?"

"William had to turn evil, because he had to see the darkness, they all did. Wilfred saw it, William saw it, and you had been it."

"Joni?"

"Has yet to see it, yet her time draw's near."

"Why did you take Liz away from me? And why didn't she call me when she first awoke."

"Liz was informed a long time ago she would awake when needed. She was informed a long time ago that when she does she must guide only Emma because her services to you were no longer needed. And she was also informed that if she ever came close to you, she would die." the she-wolf replied emotionlessly.

"What about Wilona?" he asked grinding his teeth.

"Your child shadow? You were not meant to have Children, yet you did, and we saw that you would change your destiny if she was not born."

"Change my destiny?"

"Think of it as a path Shadow. You walk it, and sometimes you wonder off it, or take another, yet your destiny is like the destination, and the entire path's lead to it. Yet an event such as losing your daughter would have made you just turn around." she merely explained.

"This is all very confusing."

"We understand Shadow, yet it is no longer time to speak it is time to act."

"Act?"

"You have a choice Shadow." the she-wolf gestured to the large bowl.

"Stay here in heaven with Liz." it showed Liz standing glossy eyed in the meadow.

"Return to earth, and live like you would normally. No sibling's, no slayer, just you and your vampire friends. Everyone you ever held dear will have all his or her memories wiped clean. They will have normal life's with loving families." Wesley looked into the bowl and saw Angel, Fred, Lorne, Gunn, and the others. "Or return to earth, and complete your destiny."

"Does it matter? Did you just say that no matter what the path the destination is always the same."

"Yes, but you see right now your choosing the destination." God could this thing be any more cryptic?

Wesley looked at the bowl once more.

"I've made my choice." he sighed heavily, "but I have one more question."

"What is that Shadow?"

"Who are you and who is we?"

"I am Rein."

"Rein? That's German for Pure."

"Very good Shadow. And we, are just merely higher being's that make sure the world is in balance. I believe you call us "The Powers that be?"

".... Your Liz's aren't you?"

"Liz's what?" she asked cocking her head.

"Your Liz's spirit." Rein merely nodded. "Now Shadow," she said sitting up straight. "What is your choice?" Wesley merely took a giant breath and spoke.

"My Choice is..."

* * *

Next Time on Lies My Brother Told Me

Wesley is in a large cavern, his family in pinned up to the wall, he has solidjet black eyes, a black energy ball in his hands.

William"Thats not Wesley"


	13. Wesley?

"Ok now it's your turn," said a man in total black including his face as he opened Emma's door. She struggled yet felt incredibly weak for some reason.

"You bastard." already realizing they had drugged her. Suddenly the man let go of Emma. He was pushed up against the wall and punched hard in the face. Everyone looked to see Joni. Shaking her hand.

"Ow!" she cried, her knuckle's a dark red from the hard punch.

"Joni!" cried a voice, and she looked up and saw Wilfred sitting their struggling to stay conscious.

"Big brother!" she cried running towards him the metal bar's the only thing in their way.

"Joni!" cried Emma getting free of her bounds and taking the key from the unconscious guard. She threw it to her friend and Joni caught it and unlocked the cage, shaking slightly with excitement. Both brothers came rushing out, and all 3 did a grouped hug.

Joni took a deep breath of her older brother's smell. Luke, still smelt highly of chlorine, and her precious Wilfred, or Mark still smelt all piney, and woodsy. Some from the aftershave, the other from being outside so much. They where stupid, goofy, retarded, and queer. Yet they where her older brother's and so none of that mattered. And she was home again, she really was home. Unfortunately home involved getting knocked unconscious.

* * *

Emma awoke chained up to a wall, Nick at her side. She was in a large open room, troches along the walls. She looked to her right and saw 3 of the Wyndam Pryce children all chained up. She heard someone clapping and looked up. 

She saw "The Demon"; it's total black eyes, and its cat like ear's sticking from its head.

"Emma, Emma." it said it's accent clearly Australian. "You surprise me."

"Demon" she hissed.

"Yet disappoint me as well, come all this way just to fail? What a shame."

"You came all this way just to die," she hissed back.

"No, quite the opposite, I have come all this way just to live. For you see Emma, I was defeated yet raised. Yet unfortunately." he made a fist and looked as his closed hand. "I cannot be complete, and back to full power unless I have the blood of my killers. Liz was easy," he said picked up a needle and a doctor's tube, inside the tube was a small thing of blood. "Then our favorite brothers." he said holding up Wilfred and William's blood. "Now" he said growing serious. "Where's Matthew?"

"I don't know," she yelled in anger. He threw a low voltage electricity ball at her, and she cried out in pain. It wasn't enough to kill her yet it still hurt like crud.

"Where is your watcher slayer?"

"I don't know!" she cried out again, and he threw another one.

"She said she doesn't know," said Wilfred desperately.

"Let her go!" yelled the recently awaken Joni.

"Shut-up Vixen! Your turn will come in due time." he hissed and threw another energy ball. "Now, where is he!" cried "The Demon", and he threw another energy ball at Emma yet it was intercepted.

"Right here you dumbass," said a familiar voice. Everyone looked to there left to see Wesley, dark energy ball in his hand ready to be thrown. He was wearing a jet-black oxford, and a pair of Jean's. His eyes though where jet-black. "Hey demony..." the Demon looked at him in horror. "Miss me?" he grinned and threw another energy ball at the demon.

* * *

"The Demon" dodged all of Wesley's dark energy balls. Joni looked up in surprise, she knew that the man that she saw in the park was familiar...he was her Matthew all along. Yet unlike his little sister Luke had a face of anger on his face. He had seen his body, and he could sense him. He and Wesley had a connection, a stronger connection then to any other of the sibling's. It could be that both their power's were destructive, it could be that both their parents where bastards, or it could just be they had a connection because they had both seen real darkness inside themselves. Yet whatever it was, it allowed Luke to feel his brother from a distance. He could always tell what his emotion's where when they where extreme. Yet looking at his brother now, all he could feel was an empty void. 

One dark energy ball is what got him into comma for a few days. Yet now he is just splitting them out like flies. The first time he did his energy ball as well, all Lukas felt was nothing but hate, rage and anger. It was so powerful it knocked him unconscious for a few minutes. Yet now he couldn't anything. Was this really his brother? Or was it something that looked like his brother.

"You have gotten rusty Shadow, you keep on missing." snickered the demon.

"No, I haven't." he grinned. The demon looked up and saw a large chunk of the stonewall fall on top of him, crumbling him under the ruble. Wesley quickly turned his head to the hung prisoners. Yet he locked eyes with Luke. Luke could feel his heart start freeze up, his felt physical pain in his heart. What ever this thing was, it wasn't his brother. The thing that looks like Wesley came over to them. He merely squinted his total jet black eyes and a dozen clicks' where heard. All the locks on their restraint for the chains had been undone.

"Matthew?" whispered Emma as she took a step towards him yet he took a step back away from her.

"Slayer" he said in a calm tone. Yet it held no emotion.

"Who are you?" asked Luke stepping in between the thing and Emma.

"Shadow." he merely said. Luke understood why he didn't feel anything; this was Shadow, the god. Or it least the spirit, it wasn't a real physical thing. It was just using his brother's body like a shell.

"Where is my brother?"

"Dead" he merely spoke.

"What should we do?" asked Joni obviously confused. Wilfred merely stepped in between her and Shadow, just like Luke had done with Emma.

"Fight." he merely said darkly and they looked around noticing vampires surrounded them.

* * *

They came in at all sides, Emma having to have to hold back her true potential as a slayer for about a month was on fire. Duck weave, flip punch kick block counter stake. Luckily always keep's one on hand she staked her second vampire, yet had no time for silently victory because she had to go right back into the fight. 

Joni was fighting back to back with Wilfred, unlike the other's she wasn't really a properly trained fighter. Ok so maybe it was more like, hide behind Wilfred and stake anything that gets past him or tries to get up behind him yet she was terrified. Yet after staking her first vampire ever all by herself she felt a wave of confidence fill her as she started to fight back.

Luke and Shadow were also on fire. Fighting symotanisly. Both kicking at the exact same time, both punching at the exact same time. Luke, now felt a connection with the god possessing his brother's body. He still had that connection to him.

"Watch out!" he cried as he turned and threw a dark energy ball at a passing vampire. The dark energy balls are just energy ball's containing hatred, frustration, fear, and just everything. It is more then enough to dust a vampire. Luke paused for a second looked at Shadow, nodded in approval and the pair both got back into the Rhythm of fighting at the same exact time.

All 5 looked out of the sea of dust that surrounded them. They all had just taken out about 20 vampires all by themselves. Luke had his hands on his knee's breathing heavily. The adrenaline rush was dying down and now he was exhausted. And even if he had the adrenaline rush, or all the energy in the world would of never prepared him for what came next.

"Hello children." said a their father.


	14. Awaken

Luke looked up in horror as the figure stood in front of him. His father, it looked like the man who raised him. Yet he knew that the man whom raised him was his real father's twin brother. His whole body started to shake, as he stepped backwards. He had to get out of here, he- he had...no.he won't go back into the dark. He won't let him put him there he- he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He saw Emma staring at him, nothing but compassion in her eyes.

"It's ok Luke," she whispered in his ear, standing on her tippy toes so she could reach his ear. She wasn't short, yet she wasn't the tallest person in the world either. Yet Luke was sort of tall for his age.

"Father" Shadow merely said.

"Well, well Shadow. So it was really all 4 of you I knew it." he said snapping his fingers. "Yet I knew ever since Wesley was a boy that he would be the one who held most of your blood," he said speaking to Shadow. "And now, I believe it's time I gain what's rightfully mine." and with that he put his hand out in the air and Wesley fell to the ground moaning out in pain. "I can feel it!" said their father laughing hysterically. "Shadow's power! It's mine! Finally!" he laughed evilly. Jon tried to knock him to the ground yet he merely took his other hand and shot a dark energy ball at her and sent her flying back against the wall, Wilfred ran to her side. Luke merely looked in horror.

"Luke..." whispered Emma unsure of what to do. Her voice did something to him. It always did.

He lost his brother, he will lost everything tonight just like he did back in Pinegreen at the explosion, he won't let him do this to him, this man...he had ruined everything before...he had taken away his childhood...this man took away his siblings, his best friends.... this man took away his family. That's when everything seemed to click.

Luke felt the familiar warm sensation come to his fingertip's as a flaming fireball formed in the palm of his hand, and using all his might he threw it at the man whom according to birth was his father.

"ARGH!" he screamed out in pain as the fireball sending him against the wall. He walked up to him steadily, yet it was obvious he was full of rage. He picked him up by the collar with a new found strength formed a fireball ready to burn his face off when he heard a voice.

"William stop." said Shadow behind him gasping for breath.

"Stay out of this Shadow!" he yelled.

"Lukas," he said breathing heavily. He turned his head to see Wesley struggling to stand up, his eye's back too normal. "Your better then that, don't do It." he gasped. Luke looked back and forth between his father and Wesley and merely threw him to the floor and whispered intensely.

"The thing is father, I'm not afraid of you anymore...so the next time I see you don't expect Wesley or I to be so merciful." and with that their father backed away nothing but fear in his eye's before exciting the chamber. Luke ran over to his brother, yet stopped because he heard something else. A cry, a bird's cry. He looked up and saw Hawk flying above.

"He has returned, because we're all together..." then a roar was heard. The Black Panther pounced into the room. On it's back was a small jet-black vixen, with a white tipped tail, and amazing crystal blue eyes.

"Wow..." whispered Joni looking at the vixen already knowing it was hers. Luke placed his arm up and the hawk flew down and landed on his arm. It dug his claws in his skin, he flinched slightly. Yet with Hawk everything was about respect, so he never took his eyes of him. The pair glared before the hawk lowered its head slightly as if a bow of some sort. Luke relaxed as he threw his arm up so Hawk would go and fly on to a table.

"What's going on?" asked Joni as the vixen came to her side, and snuggled into a ball, and the panther came and sat loyally at Wilfred's side.

"The spirit animal's must be needed."

"For what?"

"That" he merely said as he looked and saw the glowing "Demon" now at full strength, blood that Wesley had lost during the battle with the vampire's on his lips. He must of snuck around licked it off the floor, left the room did the short spell and came back to full power.

"Well Shadow..." he grinned. "Miss me?"

"Oh crud." thought Emma.

* * *

"Emma...I want you out of here." said Wesley backing away.

"What?" she asked not believing this?

"Emma, please for once listen to me."

"No way Watcher boy." she said using his Old Nick name. Wesley whispered back to her, as "The Demon" was admiring himself.

"I can't lose you Emma," he said desperately. Emma merely grabbed his arm and made him face her."I can't loose you either.... I started to actually live when I met you...and if I'm going to die, then I want to die with you to," she said sincerely. Wesley merely looked at her warm tears started to form in his eyes.

"Emma I-"

"Let's Emma I, later? We sort of have a demon to face ok?"

"Ok," he said smiling warmly before turning back to "The Demon" a determine look on his face.

"The Demon" threw a high voltage electric energy ball at Wesley yet he did a back flip to dodge the way, simultaneously as Emma. Both landed in an identical fighting stance.

"I guess with your father draining some of your power out, you don't have that unlimited power anymore?"

"No, my father didn't do that, it was a limited time offer any way's."

"So what did he do?"

"Well he made me figure out how to do this!" said Luke from behind as he hit "The Demon" with a direct fireball. "The Demon" merely turned around laughing.

"Do you honestly think that will defeat me?"

"No but this will." Said Robin Wood entering the chamber, firearm blazing shooting bullets at the demon like a mad man. His little brother and Dawn right behind him.

"Wren!" cried Wesley.

"No time for reunions later…this thing killed Liz…" he murmured. "He is response bile for the poison, and for everything…" and with that he reloaded his gun, the demon merely chuckled at his disappear and how the bullets didn't even effect him.

Now it was Wesley's turn for everything to click.

"A key is the easiest way to unlock a locked door, yet it is not the only way to open a door," he murmured. "A key" suddenly a flashback came to Wesley's mind.

_"Ok are you sure?" asked Wilfred._

_"Yes, now come on." Said Matthew or later known as Wesley._

_"Ok what ever you say." Shrugged Lukas._

_"Yeh I'm in." said little Joni._

_For a second Matthew looked at his siblings and smiled as they all slammed the locked door of their house down. He then turned to Mark._

_"Ever lose the key again and I'll kill you."_

"What?" asked Emma confused?

"Wilfred, Wendy, William!" he screamed, all of them looked up, and all at the same time all felt a tingle of energy in their heart's, and soon a glow came from where their heart residue's. They had to work together to tap into their powers.

"W-what's happening?" asked "The Demon"

"The.... End...is...happening." he merely explained as all 3 of their spirit animal's came together in a circle, and one more giant flash of bright light, and everything changed forever.... They could all feel the energy being sucked out of them; they could all see the three guardian spirits cry, roar, or bark. Suddenly a loud crystal clear howl silenced them all, and Shadow, the wolf could be seen, the hawk flying above, him, the panther and the vixen at his sides, all there eyes glowing white. The 4 Wyndam Pryce siblings before had a connection yet now, they could read the other's thoughts, they could feel what the others felt, their heart beats where synchronized, as were their minds, and spirits. They where one. They where Shadow, at full power. The Demon screamed.

"NOOOO!!!!" and with that a giant beam of bright energy was focused on the demon as it disengaged, then everything went a blinding white.


	15. Together

The warm breeze made Wesley's eyes flutter open once more. He was lying in the long warm green grass once more. He sat up; all the physical pain from the battle was gone. Everything bad he ever felt was gone. He looked around, and realized something...he was dead again. Destroying the demon once and for all must kill them, draining them of all thier energy, and just being. God...he killed them...he never wanted them dead he ju-

"Wesley!" screamed a voice. The next thing he new he was on the ground again, Wendy Joni Wyndam Pryce hugging him tightly. "God I missed you so much." she whispered.

"Baby sister" he merely whispered holding her tightly. Kissing her forehead.

"Uuh Matt.your chocking Me." she said.

"Oh sorry." he said. She pulled away and a smile was merely on his face. "God I missed you."

"Me to." she said hugging him gently, and resting her head on his shoulder. He held her once more yet gently this time.

"Uuuh Matt." said Nick's voice. He turned and saw him standing there. "Where are we?"

"Yeh, I mean we're defiantly not in Pinegreen anymore." Robin Wood said.

"Say that again." said Dawn looking around.

"Heaven I think." said Wesley looking around. They both looked at him dumbstruck.

"You've been here before?" asked Dawn.

"Yeh he died." said Emma casually from behind him. Wesley turned dumbstruck.

"Ok now its Emma I time." she smiled. He merely grinned as she ran towards him and jumped up into his arms.

"Emma I love you." he whispered into her ear kissing her cheek and holding her tightly. "God I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered back snuggling into his arms.

"Get in line little sister." said a voice. Emma's eyes opened so incredibly wide as she turned and saw Liz standing there. Wearing a white folly sundress.

"Oh my god." she merely mumbled and jumped into her sisters arms.

After a goo hour of hugs, kiss, and tears of joy everyone had decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree by the small creak. The creek was only about one foot in width, yet it just seems to continue on in the flat meadow in which they resided. Wesley sat under the cherry tree, Liz in his arms.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Luke casually, who had shown up along with Wilfred right after Liz had.

"We're dead aren't we?" asked Emma.

"Yeh but Emma...you don't have any family back on earth." whispered Joni, and Dawn's smile left her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Wesley mumbling.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin arching a brow. "If I come back to life Faith will kill me!"

"It's only tempormarel," he whispered. "We all are going back to earth...but not for a while."

"So in the words of Matt, "What the bloody hells are we doing just sitting here!" said Emma jumping up.

"Well what can we do?" asked Wilfred curiously.

"It's heaven," grinned Liz, she snapped her fingers, and in the meadow now had a lake, next to it a basketball court, and next to that a house that looked like the Pryce Manor back in Pinegreen. Everyone had a large smile on his or her faces. Liz grinned snapped her fingers again and they were all wearing different cloths.

* * *

Emma watched from the porch, leaning against the railing watching Wilfred, Robin, Nick, and Matt play two on two basketballs. While Liz, and Dawn watched and cheered from the sides. Liz was playing with Dawn's hair.

"It's really good to see them like this." said a familiar voice from behind.

"Yeh it's good to see them to-" yet Emma stopped in midsentence as she turned around, and realized he was much closer then she had thought and her hands where on his chest. Emma was wearing a green sweater that had a hood that hung on her back. A pair of jeans and white sneakers. While will wear a dark navy blue sweater and kackees. His eyes were lit up as he locked his eyes with Emma's.

"Luke I-"

"Shhh" Tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked tears forming in her own eyes, yet it never slid down her cheek.

"For everything" he sniffled looking down at his shoes. "For the lies, becoming evil, trying to kill you, almost killing my father, and for saying you don't know Me." he then looked up at her. "When you know more about me then I did myself," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Shh Luke it's ok." she said rubbing the side of his arm, yet found herself blushing slightly when all she could think about how much more muscle he had gotten since he had become good. When he was evil, he never had to do anything Physical. Now since he got rid of his pendant he must have been working out-Emma did a mental slap and focused back on Luke.

"It's not ok, for the last 7 years I have caused you nothing but pain, a-"

"Luke it's ok," she whispered back.

"No it's not, it's not."

"I'm here now Luke," she whispered.

"Emma I-" yet before he could continue Emma had kissed him briefly on the lips. It was quick and gentle yet it wasn't a peck. She pulled away biting her lip which Luke knows she only does when she's extremely nervous. Yet her eyes were still watering. "I don't care what you've done, we're together now Luke, that's all that matters."

"That's all that matters," he repeated before going down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They both pulled away, Emma biting her lip and Luke's eyes opened wide.

"Emma I-"

"Shh" she said putting her pointer finger on his lips. He kissed it gently and grinned coyly. "Me to Lukas...I love you to." she whispered before kissing him passionately.

* * *

"Ok, come on British let do this one on one."

"When the last time you played basketball Wren?" he asked arching a brow.

"Same as you, 7 years."

"Think we're a bit rusty?" he asked as they checked the ball.

"I don't know lets see."

The best friends where far from rusty, bouncing the basketball in between their legs, doing dunks and other trick shots. Dawn, Liz, Nick, Wilfred, and Joni cheered and whistled laughing and joking as they did. Little did they see Luke and Emma walking away towards the other side of the lake, ok well more like large pond, towards the woods? Holding hands, giggling, flirting, and laughing.

"Woo their tigers!" giggled Liz, talking about Robin and Wesley who haven't really left each others side since the

* * *

basketball game which was about 2 hours ago. They were racing into the house like they used to. They were always competitive against once each other. Betting, racing, playing game, yet they never did it with stuff that would ruin their friendship or life. Like jobs, girls, and thier family.

Liz was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Liz can't you just wipe up food?" asked Wren sitting on the table.

"Yeh, but where's the fun in that?" she asked arching a brow. "Hey!" she said to Wesley who had put his finger in the cookie doe. "That's for the kids!"

"Liz!" he pouted.

"Matthew Wesley Pryce, don't make me kick your ass!" she lectured. Wesley grinned for a moment as Liz had her back turned, and Robin had quickly snatched the bowl. "I mean really Matt you can so immature sometimes, and take another step Wren Christopher Oaks and I will kick your ass just as hard," she said without looking at him. Wren and Wesley merely looked at each other and repeated something they would always when they were younger.

"How does she do that?"

* * *

"Ok ready?" asked Luke. He and the other two "Rugrats" as they were once called where outside near the lake. A giant puddle of mud they had formed.

"You bet," grinned Emma.

"On your mark, get set go!" yelled Nick and they all ran into the mud like a slip and slide. In the end Emma was the dirtiest and the farthest.

"I win" she smiled.

* * *

"Dinner!" cried Liz across the large meadow; everyone came dashing from thier own points. Wilfred, Joni, and Dawn were all in the lake playing. Emma, Nick, and Luke came from the mudslide, still covered in mud. While Wesley and Robin came in from their basketball game. The setting sun seemed to accentuate all of thier glittering happy eyes.

Liz stopped everyone before they came into the house She looked at all of them in slight disapproval. Wesley, and Robin were all sweaty, wearing cargo shorts and t-shirts. Their shirts drenched in sweat. The rugrats covered in mud, and the others all soaking wet.

"Honestly!" she said yet a smile on her face. "You three now better!" they all looked up at her large smiles on thier face's already knowing what she is going to say. "Never have a mud slide race without me!"


	16. Goodbye once more

"Hmm, turkey" said Emma as she took a slice now in a new sundress, Liz taught her how to do the whole "instant heaven thing". Since you were in heaven you got everything you ever wanted, well it least with material things anyways.

"Pass the mash potatoes!" said Nick from the side.

"Ooh gravy is great Liz!' said Luke taking a bite.

"Yeh, ooh green beans!" said Joni.

"I thought you hated Green Beans," asked Robin arching a brow.

"Oh, well you know my mo-Mrs. Adams. She's a vegetarian. Sort of love veggie's now."

"Huh, you, love, and veggies same sentence who'd thought." said Wilfred.

"Hey!" She said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

Desert was cookies, cake, brownies, coffee, hot coca and tea. Looks like Liz did use some of her "heaven" powers after all. They were all together playing a game of Charades. Of course Wesley was horrible at the game. In the end the Rugrats won the game like many countless times in the past. It was late, around 11:30 when they actually realized the time. Everyone was full, and everyone was satisfied, and everyone went to bed with smiles on thier faces. Each having thier original rooms. And for some reason there seemed to be two extra doors at he end of the hall, which were rooms for Dawn, Robin, and Nick. Nick and Dawn slept in bunk beds like they did when they were kids.

* * *

"Hmmm, I miss this house," said Liz standing on the tiny balcony on the side of the house. She was breathing in the warm air. Yet a pair of warm arms came around her waist.

"I miss you," whispered Wesley. The pair merely swayed in each other's arms.

"I missed you to." she replied slightly sadly.

"We both know-"

"That this won't be forever." she finished, and he merely sighed deeply. He kissed the side of her neck and they continued to dance to the music in thier heads.

* * *

"Hey" said a voice as Emma turned standing out on the docks. She had always loved the docks.

"Hey" she replied turning around, wrapping her arms loosely around Luke's neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

"Hmmm let me think about It.," he merely grinned as he kissed her once more. "Most Definitely." she grinned kissing him back. He merely chuckled as he kissed her once more.

* * *

"So, are you ok?" asked Dawn flinging to her hair to one side coming up behind Nick.

"A bit confused that's all. I mean, when Buffy went to heaven it was just peace. Here we actually have actions consequences, yet the dimension is bent and protected so tha-" yet he was stopped by a finger placed at his lips. Dawn wasn't going to lie to herself. She was nervous around guys and hadn't really gotten over it. Yet this wasn't a guy...this was Nicholas...her Nicholas...her RJ...her Nicholas Christopher Wood. And with that she claimed what was truly hers as she snaked her hand up his chest and kissed him softly.

* * *

Wesley was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Robin. Counting Crows "Accidentally in Love" playing loudly on the stereo as he cooked, as did Robin.

"Maybe I'm in love" sand Wesley

"Love" said Robin laughing singing the backup.

"Can't stop thinking don't know nothin but love?" he sang once more, laughing with his best friend. Like they did so many years ago.

* * *

"Ok ready?" asked Wesley to his slayer. Emma merely grinned, and cocked an eyebrow. The early morning sun high, and they were going to spar before breakfast.

"Are you Mattie-boy?" she said coolly.

"Well I guess we'll see." he grinned coolly back to the 17 year old. Her hair in a simple braid, wearing Sweatpants and a white tank top. The fight began, both doing back flips, kicking punching and swerving. Yet in the end Emma had Wesley on the ground, sitting on top of him. She merely grinned as she lost the determined, and slightly angry face and replaced it with a smile as she kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Guess your not."

* * *

The day went on, Wilfred and all of the boys played two touch football. Then at lunch they all had another picnic outside by the creek joking, laughing, and smiling.

Yet Luke and Emma came a bit late to this social gathering. Everyone looked up at them and grinned.

"What?" asked Luke?

"You two are dating," teased Wilfred.

"W-what? No we're not!"

"Yes you are!" said Dawn rolling her eyes.

"What no we're-"

"Give it up Luke, fine we're dating, you can do it now." sighed Emma rolling her eyes.

"Do what?" asked Wesley, leaning up against the tree Liz in his arms.

"You know what I'm talking about." she said rolling her eyes.

For a moment no one dared even breathe.

"Ok who said first day?" asked Dawn speaking up, as everyone started talking about who owed who how much money because of the bet. Just like they did for Liz and Wesley so many years ago. (See Operation I saw Lizzy Kissing Santa Clause) Yet Wesley and Liz didn't take part of the bet. Both merely looked proudly upon thier younger siblings, within the bustle, and murmuring and laughing of the small money frenzying Lukas and Emma noticed thier sibling's eyes. And merely smiled back proudly. There was a saying back in Pinegreen, that "That Pryce boy biggest weakness was a Wattson girl." It mostly referred to Wesley love and constant caring for them back them. And Lukas close friendship with Emma, and Wilfred's closeness to both Wattson girls. Yet now, it was true more then ever, because Wesley could tell by just locking eyes with his little brother that he loved her more than life. Just like and he Liz had, and still does.

* * *

"Ok, ready?" asked Liz as she turned off the lights. As everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you" everyone started to sing, as Joni sat around the cake, 15 candles list. Her birthday was early compared to most kid in her grade but she went to school late. Her eyes were lit up, as the bright red head girl stared at the cake in aww. Wilfred behind her is singing "cha cha cha" really loudly in between each verse like you would do when you were in kindergarten.

Cake, Ice cream, movies, and games. Everyone snuggled into the tiny living room. Liz and Wesley sat in the love seat snuggling into each other's arms. Emma and Luke stuffed into a large chair, known as "Shadows Chair" for the young guide wolf used to spend countless afternoons they're sleeping. To busy kissing to notice "Mighty Python and the Holy Grail". Dawn was stuffed on the couch in-between her godfather and boyfriend. Leaning on her boyfriend's chest drifting off to sleep. Joni was in the other chair, a burger king birthday hat on her head, her knees over one side of the large comfy chair, her neck on the other side. Finally Mark lied on the floor, eyes opened wide, ignoring everyone else, lost in his favorite movie.

* * *

Wesley awoke, in the middle of the night. The lights off, everyone was asleep. He knew it was coming...thier time in heaven was nearly up. So he awoke someone at his side.

"Elizabeth" he merely whispered. Liz's eyes opened up and she smiled in his arms as she relaxed.

"Matthew" she merely mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"Liz..." he whispered. She merely looked up at him and knew what was coming.

"Come with me." she whispered as she took him to the front porch.

The front porch was a common gathering ground for everyone. It was large and spacey, and a porch swings where Liz pulled Wesley to as she sat down signaling for him to sit next to her.

"Do you know this is the third time we've had to say good bye to each other?"

"I know," he whispered cupping her cheek.

"Do you know that it never gets any easier?" she whispered.

"I know" he sighed rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek. And his thumb wiped it away.

"Do you know it only gets harder each time?"

"I know" he sighed.

"Oh god Matt," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. "I don't want you and the others to leave."

"I know"

"Is there anything else you can beside I know?" she asked pulling away from him with just a touch of venom in her voice. He merely nodded.

"I love you" she merely sighed and smiled at the same time.

"I know." she merely said as she pulled him in for a kiss. It made everything spin, and then everything was a blinding white..."I love you to...remember that." said Liz as she pulled way from him for a second before devouring his lips once more, because he felt them just disappear and he opened his eyes and looked around. It was Monday. The day he left...it worked...the mind wipe worked.


	17. Really Good

Wesley glanced at the large campus in NYCU, and saw what he was looking for. Wilfred sitting on a stone bench outside, his girlfriend next to him, eating an ice cream cone both laughing and joking. He was happy

* * *

Wesley glanced at the Adam family dinner table, she noticed the father hair seemed a bit redder then what it originally was. No doubt part of the mind wipe. They where all laughing poking fun and talking about family affairs. She was happy

* * *

Wesley glanced at Emma who was in the Slayer Academy, a new rookie potential slayer having trouble climbing the ropes. Nick her new friend gave her tips. Robin his older brother came and helped them both out. Dawn was with them, and was really shy around Nick. They were happy.

* * *

Wesley glanced at a small family farm in Kansas's. With his mother and father, as an only child. He seemed so much more younger, his hair less shaggy, his eyes seemed to glow. His parents seemed liked the ultimate parents, reminding him of his days back in Pinegreen that never happened, skimming some of his student's comics. They were like Jonathan and Martha Kent. Happy, loving and caring. The father seemed strong, yet his eyes were so gentle. He would never hurt or even think of hurting his child. He loved his son. 

William was happy.

* * *

Wesley came home, that night, explaining to Angel he had to go see some old cases and that's why he had to take the private jet everywhere. The old vampire accepted the first lie he had made. For you see made all the lies Wesley told true. The lie about not going to the marine's, according to the mind wipe it was true. He knew the two realities, and he felt the two feelings with the two realities. 

"So English how'd your trip go?"

"Pretty good," he said smiling. "Pretty good." and that wasn't a lie.

* * *

Next Time on the "Lies Wesley Told Me" series:

"Names Abby" says a young girl, wearing leather, and looks deadly.

_In the trainning room_

"Let go of me" says Abby coldly, she walks past Wesley and on her shoulder he sees a scar shaped like a star.

"I'm Linda Sharpe" says a woman Wesley's age shaking his hand. _Shows them kissing in a car_

_Shows Lukas, and the others in the loft_

"What Wesley did was unfair and evil." he speaks in a cold manor. "We don't need him. So don't tell him we have our memories back."

Everything goes black, and a gaint pair of yellowsnake like eyes that glow are shown.

* * *

**Authors Note: Speacail Thanks to Nooky for encourging me to post faster. Also to everyone who's reveiwed my story. I can't wait to post the next one, and two new mini stories comming this week. Thanks again.**

**Eule**


End file.
